eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Flusskönig
Die Flusskönige (engl.: River kings) oder auch Könige der Flusslande waren die Herrscher der Flusslande sowohl in der Zeit der Ersten Menschen als auch in der der Andalen nach deren Invasion, als die Flusslande in viele kleinere Königreiche aufgeteilt wurden. Die Titel König vom Trident (engl.: King of the Trident) und König der Flüsse und Hügel (engl.: King of the Rivers and the Hills) wurden zudem von einigen dieser Flusskönige benutzt. Sie beziehen sich auf die zahlreichen Flüsse dieser Region wie bspw. dem Trident mit seinen drei Armen (Blauer Arm, Roter Arm und Grüner Arm) sowie dem Schwarzwasser. Die Hügel zwischen den Flusslanden und den Westlanden sind seit jeher umstritten zwischen den Flusskönigen und den Königen vom Stein. Geschichte Zahlreiche Häuser regierten in der Zeit der Ersten Menschen als Flusskönige: bekannt sind Haus Fischer, Haus Schwarzhain, Haus Bracken oder Haus Schlamm. Haus Schlamm regierte etwa 1000 Jahre lang das Gebiet von der Eng bis zum Trident als Könige unmittelbar vor der Invasion der Andalen vor ca. 6000 Jahren. Tristifer IV. Schlamm, der sich König der Flüsse und Hügel nannte und der vorletzte Flusskönig der Ersten Menschen war, erhob sich mit seinen Gefolgsleuten gegen die Invasoren. Er gewann angeblich 99 Schlachten gegen die Andalen, fiel aber in der hundertsten. Sein Sohn, König Tristifer V. Schlamm, verlor das Königreich dann endgültig an die Andalen. Nachdem die Andalen dann die Flusslande erobert und in vielen kleinen Königreichen untereinander aufgeteilt hatten, nannten sich auch diese vielen kleineren Lord Flusskönig, und die mächtigsten unter ihnen waren Haus Gerechtermann und Haus Dichter. Auch Haus Haken stellte früher Flusskönige, doch ist unbekannt, ob sie den Ersten Menschen oder den Andalen zuzuordnen sind. Haus Dichter stellte sie letzten originären Flusskönige und wurden vermutlich 360 Jahre vor Aegons Eroberung in der Schlacht der Sechs Könige ausgelöscht. Seitdem übernahmen die Sturmkönige von Haus Durrandon und ca. 300 Jahre später die Könige der Inseln und der Flüsse von Haus Hoffartt die Herrschaft über die Flusslande. Eine alte Geschichte besagt, dass vor tausend Jahren die Söhne eines Flusskönigs im Bluttor auf Peik ermordet wurden. Man hatte sie in ihren Betten in Stücke gehackt und die Stücke ihrer Leiber dann ihrem Vater aufs Festland geschickt. Während der Eroberungskriege schuf Aegon I. Targaryen einen neuen Titel für die Flusslande: der Oberster Lehnsherr am Trident sollte als sein Vasall in diesem Teil der Sieben Königreiche regieren. Fortan regierten die Lords aus dem Haus Tully die Flusslande. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Die Flusslords folgen den Vasallen des Nordens und rufen Robb Stark in Schnellwasser zum neuen König aus. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Nach dem erfolgreichen Feldzug in die Westlande versammelt König Robb seine Gefolgsmänner abermals in der Großen Halle von Schnellwasser. Bei dieser Gelegenheit ruft der Großjon ihn als König des Nordens aus, woraufhin die Flusslords mit "König vom Trident" antworten. Robb wird dann auf der so genannten Roten Hochzeit von seinen Vasallen, den Freys und den Boltons ermordet. Der Titel bleibt anschließend vakant. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Tytos Schwarzhain, der letzte Flusslord, der dem Eisernen Thron noch Widerstand leistet, gibt schließlich auf und unterwirft sich. Dynastien Einige der Flusskönig-Dynastien: *Haus Fischer *Haus Schwarzhain *Haus Bracken *Haus Schlamm *Haus Gerechtermann *Haus Dichter *Haus Haken *Haus Durrandon von Sturmkap *Haus Hoffartt von den Eiseninseln Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Titel Kategorie:Flusslande Kategorie:Haus Fischer Kategorie:Haus Schwarzhain Kategorie:Haus Bracken Kategorie:Haus Schlamm Kategorie:Haus Gerechtermann Kategorie:Haus Dichter Kategorie:Haus Haken Kategorie:Haus Durrandon Kategorie:Haus Hoffartt